1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and system for detecting a predetermined sound event such as the sound of breaking glass.
2. Description of Related Art
Sound processors are used to detect predetermined sounds. For example, glass breakage sensors are designed to detect the breakage of framed glass within the perimeter of a protected space. One or more of such sensors may be arranged in the protected space along with other sensors such as motion detectors, and window or door switches that detect the opening of a window or door, respectively. When any of the sensors detects an intrusion, the sensor transmits a signal to a control panel that then sounds an alarm. Glass breakage sensors commonly include a microphone and an audio processor to monitor the sounds within the protected space to determine if the glass has been broken. Typically, this is achieved by determining if the level of the monitored sound exceeds a threshold. A problem with this arrangement is that sounds other than that of breaking glass, such as a dog barking, a balloon pop, or the closing of a kitchen cabinet, can fool existing audio processors and cause false alarms. As such, it is desirable to build a device that will detect the breaking of a window, or other predetermined sound events, while reducing or eliminating false alarms cause by similar sounds.